This invention relates to a circuit for detecting an address signal transition which is usable in various devices such as a semiconductor memory device.
Some semiconductor memory devices are provided with circuits for detecting transitions of address signals. These circuits enable less rates of power consumption of the memory devices and also higher speeds of data reading. As will be explained later, a prior art circuit has a problem.